Rules Were Meant To Be Broken
by divcon
Summary: Has Becker left it to late to tell Jess how he feels when she goes missing?  Will he break one of his rules to find her?  Rated M, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I can't believe this is my first Primeval fic. I love the show but it took Becker and Jess to get me writing. I love this couple, they are the best. Originally this was only going to be a one-shot but it's just grown. I hope you enjoy reading it, please review. I love reviews, all sorts of reviews, even if it's just a smiley face. More to come.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Abby stood back and watched Becker watching Jess and Connor. Flicking her gaze over to the others, she saw Jess touch Connor's shoulder and laugh at something he'd just said. Looking back at Becker, she saw his jaw tighten and his fist clench. She smiled softly, he fought so hard to deny his feelings but they were so obvious when his defences were down. When Jess laughed again, he took a step forward before he shook his head, turned around and walked out of the room. Abby sighed, hoping that he'd figure out that Jess was perfect for him.

Walking into the armoury, Becker was still seething. What was Connor up to? Why was he flirting with Jess when he was dating Abby? Grabbing one of the guns, he placed his ear-piece on the bench before picking up a pair of noise reducing headphones, and then he headed out to the firing range. He checked the magazine and then chambered it into the gun before putting on the headphones and some protective glasses. Raising the gun, he squeezed the trigger and relished the feel of the weapon recoiling in his grip. He missed these weapons. Sure, the E.M.D's were great but nothing could beat the sound of live bullets exploding out of the gun barrel. He didn't stop firing until he had emptied the magazine. Leaning over he pushed a button which bought the target paper towards him. He was happy to see that all his shots had hit dead on. Only then did he remove the headphones. When he did, he cursed because the anomaly alarm was going off. He ran up to the armoury and tossed the headphones on the bench before he put the ear-piece on, only to be assaulted by Jess's voice.

"Becker, where are you? Becker? Please answer me."

"Wow Jess, calm down. I'm here. What's happening?"

"We have an anomaly. Connor, Abby and Matt have already left. When you didn't answer, Matt took Jacob with them."

"Why didn't he wait for me?"

"Because it's been nearly three minutes since the alert went off. We couldn't find you."

"Surely my black box…."

"It's not working, I told you to get it checked this morning. Where were you anyway?"

"I was at the firing range. I felt I needed the practice," he lied. "I'll be right up."

"Fine."

Jess had just cut him off. After he had secured the gun back in the locked cage, he grabbed his black box and ran up to the main room, cursing to himself the whole way. This sort of distraction was unacceptable. It got people killed. He couldn't lose anyone else. Especially not Jess, although he wouldn't let himself think to hard about that thought. As he reached the main floor, he saw Jess's chair slide across in front of the A.D.D. Thankfully the alarm had been silenced. He stood and watched her for a second. When an anomaly was detected, she was always so in control. Her voice was always a calming influence that came through the ear-piece. Her voice always seemed to calm him when his adrenalin was riding high. He watched her tuck a strand of hair behind her ear; he loved it when she wore it down. He didn't move until Stan bumped into him as he walked past. Jolted from his reverie, he walked over to Jess. She gave him a quick glance before she slid away. Great, she was angry with him. He was about to talk to her when Matt's voice came through his ear-piece.

"Jess, its Matt. The anomaly has been locked. No creature incursion this time. Jacob and the other guys will stay until it closes. Abby, Connor and I are on our way back. Did you find Becker?"

"Yes, he was shooting guns."

"No Jess, I wasn't just shooting guns. I was keeping my eye in. Keeping my skills up so I know that when I'm in the field, I can trust my aim."

"Sure, whatever you say."

"Anyway," Matt interrupted. "We'll be back in five minutes."

"OK Matt, see you then."

"Jess, can we talk?"

"About what?" She asked coldly.

Becker just stared at her. Jess had never spoken to him like that. From the very first meeting she'd been bright and bubbly. He loved her like that. This was more than her just being pissed about him missing the anomaly call but he didn't know what he'd done so he went back to his old ways. He would distance himself even further from Jess. He raised both of his hands, shook his head and walked away. By doing this however, he didn't see Jess wipe the tears from her cheeks.

Wiping her cheeks, Jess took a deep breath as she heard the team entering the room. She knew that they would come up to her, they always did. She knew her voice would be shaky, so she took some more deep breaths. Damn Becker, she had thought he'd been hurt when he hadn't answered her call but he'd been playing with his guns. Her fear had turned to anger but she couldn't decide who she was angrier at, Becker or herself.

"Hey Jessie girl. How about you make them all as easy as that one." Connor joked as he threw his arm around her shoulders.

She smiled and nodded still not trusting her voice. Connor, as usual didn't notice anything different but Abby was another story. She looked at Jess thoughtfully, making Jess look at her. Without saying a word, Abby asked if she was alright. Jess shook her head to which Abby motioned towards the break room. Jess gave a slight nod and Abby turned to Connor.

"Connor, take over for Jess for a bit, us girls need to have a talk."

"Um. OK, sure."

He held onto the back of the chair as Jess stood up. She told him not to mess with anything before walking off with Abby. They didn't speak until they reached the break room. Abby looked around, making sure that no-one was else was in the room before she turned back to Jess and said just one word.

"Becker?"

Jess nodded and felt her eyes well up again. She didn't want to cry again and definitely not in front of Abby. She was so strong, Jess looked up to her. Abby put her arm around Jess's shoulder and gave her a hug as she led her to one of the tables. Reaching down, Abby grabbed both hers and Jess's black boxes and turned them off before placing them on the table in front of them. Then Abby just waited till Jess was ready to talk. Eventually she did start to talk. She told Abby about what had happened after the anomaly alarm sounded this afternoon, about how scared she'd been when Becker hadn't answered and how that fear had turned to anger when she finally did hear from him. Abby just listened, knowing that Jess needed to vent. She knew that the younger girl loved Becker and from what she had seen earlier, she knew that Becker had feelings for Jess as well. Reaching over with her hand, she covered Jess's.

"Jess, give him time. He does care for you. He just hasn't figured it out yet. He locked himself away after Sarah died. Just be there and be yourself. Or, if you don't want to wait for him to work it out himself, you could always make him jealous."

"Oh, I don't know Abby. Wouldn't that be cruel?"

"Maybe, but unless you want to make the first move, you could be waiting quite a while for him to realise how he feels. Men can be stupid."

"Hey, on behalf of men, I take offence to that."

"Oh Matt, how much did you hear?"

"Not a lot, but if you ever need a 'pretend' date, I'm your man. I think that that would get the reaction that you're looking for."

Jess smiled shyly and started to think that maybe she should. She wouldn't have done it if it meant she would have to use some poor guy but now that Matt had offered to be her 'beard', why the hell not. Maybe it would get Becker thinking. Matt continued speaking to Abby.

"Lester is looking for you Abby and Jess, Connor is needed in the computer lab but he can't go until you get back."

"Thanks Matt, I'll just freshen up. Tell him I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

She stood up and picked up her black box, turned it on and clipped it onto the back of her skirt. She handed Abby her black box and watched her walk out with Matt before she headed to the bathroom. She walked into one of the cubicles and lowered the lid, turning around she sat down to think. She had to do something. Becker seemed obvious to all her flirting. Although after that incident at Ethan's flat, she thought that maybe something would come of it. The hug had been wonderful but she should have known nothing would really happen, especially when he broke contact as soon as the other soldiers had entered the room.

Connor sat and looked at the screens, still amazed that the A.D.D. was his design. All of a sudden the alert went off. Connor quickly started to type, trying to pinpoint the anomaly's exact position.

"Connor, where is it?" Becker asked as Matt and Abby came running into the room.

"This can't be right."

"What is it Connor?" Lester asked as he joined the rest of the team.

"The anomaly is somewhere in the A.R.C."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've double checked the co-ordinates. There is an anomaly here."

Jess stood up quickly when the alert sounded. Unlocking the door, she ran out of the cubicle, not realising that her black box had fallen off her skirt, and straight through the anomaly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, thanks for the alerts and the reviews. I love reviews, the more the merrier. **

**Now, the italics print relates to Jess and the past. Hope it's not to confusing.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_When Jess exited the anomaly, her foot hit something solid, causing her to fall. She hit her head when she fell and her last thought before she blacked out was that she __didn't want to die in some distant past and that she wished that she hadn't gotten mad at Becker._

The entire A.R.C team were searching for the anomaly, even Lester. Connor, Abby, Matt & Becker had headed off to check the western side of this floor, while other teams had been sent to other areas. Connor carried a locking device in one hand and the dating calendar in the other. The other three carried E.M.D's, Matt also carried a mobile detector. As they walked down the hallways, they were all very alert. Each and every room was checked.

"Is it still active?" Becker asked.

Looking down at the detector, Matt told them that it was still open. Reaching the end of the hallway, the only rooms left to check were the break room and the toilets. Matt and Becker took the break room while Abby and Connor took the respective bathrooms. They watched Becker and Matt enter the break room, and then Connor walked over to Abby and leaned over, giving her a kiss and telling her to be careful. She smiled and touched his cheek tenderly and told him to do the same. As she reached the door, she turned her head and watched Connor enter the men's room. Turning the handle, she walked into the ladies room and she saw the anomaly immediately, it was in the middle of the room.

"Connor!" She yelled, holding the door open so he could see inside. When he saw it, he smiled. Placing the locking device in front of the anomaly, he activated it. Tapping her ear-piece, Abby told everyone that the anomaly had been located and locked. Matt and Becker were with them within a minute and Lester wasn't that far behind. Connor lifted up the calculator and waited until it stopped its calculations. When it stopped on a date, Connor whistled.

"When is it Connor?" Becker asked.

"It's close, real close."

"Close to what?" Becker asked, staring to feel frustrated.

"It's saying that this anomaly goes to 2008. We could go and warn Cutter. Abby, we can save Cutter, Stephen and Sarah."

"No!" Lester interrupted. "You can't change the past. You could do more damage than good. Don't get me wrong, I wish we could save them too but we can't. The past has to happen the way it already has."

"Lester's right." Abby said softly. "Besides, you know that Cutter would never allow it."

"Where's Jess?" Lester asked suddenly.

Becker tapped his ear-piece and called her but she didn't answer. He tried a couple of times with the same result. Abby gave it a try as well but still Jess didn't answer.

"Connor, go check the A.D.D. See if you can find her by using her black box and make it quick." Lester said, sounding worried.

Connor nodded and ran down the hall. When he reached the A.D.D. he sat down and typed in Jess's id number. A little red dot appeared on the screen immediately. Zooming in on it, Connor managed to pinpoint the exact location. When he did, he was surprised.

"Ah guys, she is in the bathroom with you."

"No Connor, she's not here."

"Well, her black box is saying she is. Have you checked all of the stalls?"

Becker sighed but started to open the stall doors. In the third stall, he found the black box on the floor. When he turned around, he closed his eyes; the anomaly was right in front of the door.

"We have to unlock the anomaly." He shouted.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"Jess went through." He said, holding up the black box. "I'm going after her."

"No you're not. You know the rules. She's safe; we just have to trust that she won't interfere with past events.

"Lester, she's 19!"

"And she works for the A.R.C. She can handle herself. No-one and I mean no-one goes through. Do I make myself clear?"

Becker still looked as though he was going to disobey him when the matter was taken out of his hands. The anomaly closed, leaving Jess stuck in the past and Becker with no way of reaching her.

_When the car pulled up, Nick turned to Connor, asking him if this was the correct location. Connor checked the detector he held and nodded. They all jumped out of the car but before they could move anywhere, the anomaly closed._

"_Professor, the anomaly has closed."_

"_Ok, let's just check the area for any signs of a creature incursion. Abby, you and Connor go that way and Stephen and I will go this way."_

_Nodding, they took off. Less than two minutes later Abby stopped and pointed to a girl lying on the ground. Fearing the worst she and Connor ran up to her and knelt down. She hadn't been attacked but she was unconscious._

"_Cutter! Over here!" Connor yelled out._

_The girl started to stir. Abby took her hand and told her that she would be fine._

"_Abby, Connor, where am I? I was sure I'd gone through an anomaly. Did you follow me? Becker and Lester won't be happy with you."_

_Both Abby and Connor stared at each other with matching looks of surprise on their faces. Who was this girl and how did she know them? Before they could ask her any questions, she'd closed her eyes again. They heard Nick and Stephen arrive and Nick knelt down on the other side of Jess._

"_Is she OK?"_

"_She's unconscious but it's weird Cutter. She knew who we were, she knew about the anomalies. She even mentioned Lester and someone called Becker." Connor said._

"_Who is she?" Stephen asked._

"_I don't know mate. I've never seen her before in my life. What about you Abby?"_

"_No sorry, I've never seen her before either."_

"_Ok, call in the medics and we'll take her back to the A.R.C. When she wakes up, we can ask her how she knows this stuff."_

_They all nodded and Abby took out her phone to call Lester. She told him what had happened and that they needed a medical transport. Lester was hesitant at first and he only really agreed once he heard Cutter abusing him. When he did agree, Abby nodded to Cutter who just smiled._

_When Jess opened her eyes again, she was lying in a bed. Her head was thumping and her throat was dry. She turned her head, searching for some water and her gaze collided with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. He smiled kindly at her and poured her a glass of water. When she had emptied the glass, he put it back next to the jug._

"_Hello, my name is..."_

"_Professor Nick Cutter, yes I know."_

"_Well, you seem to have me at a disadvantage. I don't know your name."_

"_Sorry, it's Jess, Jess Parker."_

"_Hello Jess. Now I have some questions for you, if you're up to it?"_

"_Sure, but first I need to ask you a question."_

"_Go ahead."_

"_What is today's date?"_

"_It's the 30__th__ January."_

"_What is the year Professor?"_

"_It's 2008."_

_Jess closed her eyes and mentally went through all of the field reports that she had read. When she realised what they'd just been through, her eyes flew open and she involuntarily spoke out._

"_Oh my God, you've just fought a Sabre-tooth."_

_Nick sat back in the chair and stared at he girl in the bed. How could she have known that? It had only happened four days ago._

"_Ok Jess, now it's my turn. When are you from?"_

_Jess stared at Nick, trying to figure out how much she could tell him. She finally decided to just tell him the basics and nothing else, even though she could save his life. _

"_I've come from 2011. I work at the A.R.C. I'm the field co-ordinator."_

"_Why did you come through an anomaly?"_

"_Trust me, it wasn't on purpose. I was in the bathroom when the alert sounded. I ran out of the stall and straight through the anomaly."_

"_So the anomaly was actually in the A.R.C? Does that happen very often?"_

"_No, it's the first time and that's all I'm willing to say."_

_Nick nodded, knowing more than anyone how easy it was to change the future by interfering with the past. He noticed that Jess was looking tired again so he told her to rest as he stood up and left he room, closing the door behind him. He made his way to the lab where he knew his team would be waiting._

"_Who is she?" Stephen asked._

"_Where is she from?" Abby asked_

"_How did she know who we were?" Connor asked._

"_All very valid questions. I'd like to know the answers to them as well." Lester said as he entered the lab behind Nick._

"_Well, her name is Jess Parker and she is from the future and she works for the A.R.C."_

"_Cool, we can ask her about ourselves, our future selves."_

"_No Connor, we can't ask her because anything she tells us will alter how we live our lives, thus altering the future. We could make it worse."_

Becker stood still, staring at the spot where the anomaly had been.

"God damn it! Not again."

He turned around and punched the wall before leaving the bathroom. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He couldn't believe that he'd lost her. After all of the security measures he'd implemented. How could it have happened again? When he reached the security office, he sat down at his desk and dropped his head into his hands. That was how Abby found him an hour later. She walked into the office and immediately went over to him. Squatting down in front of him, she placed her hands over his, causing him to jump. When he lifted his eyes, she saw that they were full of pain and regret.

"Aww, Becker, it's not your fault." 

"Abby, she's gone. Just like you, Connor and Danny. Just like Sarah."

"We survived Becker. We made it back. Jess will too."

"Sarah didn't, did she?"

"No, she didn't, but we know that Jess only went back a couple of years. She'll be back with us soon. She'll find a way. She knows where we are."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you are enjoying it, please review so I know. **

**CHAPTER THREE**

_Jess was kept in the medical ward for a couple of days for observation. However, she didn't have time to get __bored; she had many visitors during her stay. Abby stopped by on numerous occasions and even though Jess could see how curious she was, she never asked her any questions about the future. Connor, on the other hand, would drop them into the conversation whenever he could, hoping to trick Jess into giving something away but Jess was on her guard whenever Connor came in. Needless to say, when he left, she would always need to have a rest. Being that on guard all the time was draining. Lester would come by twice a day to ensure that she hadn't escaped. Or at least that was the reason he gave. As for Cutter and especially Stephen, she found it hard to look at them, let alone hold a conversation with them, knowing how they would die. Towards the end of the second day, Stephen came for a visit. Jess thought about feigning sleep but she knew that he'd seen her through the glass door talking to the nurse moments before he'd entered the room._

"_Hey Jess, how are you feeling?"_

"_Pretty good, all things considered."_

"_Can I talk to you Jess?" He asked but didn't allow her any time to respond. " Now I know I can't have done anything to offend you since you arrived here but there is obviously something going on. You go out of your way to avoid even looking at me. Did something happen between us in the future?"_

"_Oh Stephen, nothing happened between us. I can promise you that but I really can't say any more." She took a hold of his hands and looked into his blue eyes. "I'm so sorry." She whispered as her eyes filled with tears._

_Stephen released one of his hands and wiped the tears off her cheek. His touch was gentle and his eyes softened. They stared into each others eyes and before she knew what was happening, Stephen leant in and placed a tentative kiss on her lips. Jess was taken by surprise and didn't really react. Stephen deepened the kiss and Jess let herself get lost in the moment and the kiss but reality quickly returned and she remembered where she was and who she was with. She pulled away quickly and covered her mouth with her hand as her eyes grew large. She stood up and walked over to the other side of the room; she then turned and looked at Stephen. He looked so confused. She had to leave, it wasn't right to be here. She had to distance herself from all of them. It would be too easy to tell them what was about to unfold. If she stayed, she would come to care for Stephen and Cutter, so much so that she wouldn't be able to let them die. No, she had to leave and it had to be today._

"_I've got to go."_

"_Go where Jess?"_

"_Anywhere but here. I'm sorry Stephen but I can't stay here. Please take me to see Lester; I need to talk to him."_

_Stephen nodded and held the door open for her. As they left the room, he waved away the guard. He went to place his hand on the small of her back but Jess took a step away from him, causing him to drop his hand. When they reached Lester's office he knocked before opening the door. As Jess walked past him, she heard him whisper sorry, which brought fresh tears to her eyes, before he shut the door behind her._

"_Miss Parker, what can I do for you?"_

"_I need to leave James. I can't stay here. I can't watch." She clamped a hand over her mouth before she said anything else. Taking a deep breath she continued. "I know things and if I stay, I'm afraid I won't be able to keep them to myself. Please James, let me go. I won't disclose anything about the A.R.C to anyone. No one will learn about the anomalies from me."_

"_Well I don't know Miss Parker, you are a security risk. As you said, you know things, more than just about the A.R.C and the anomalies. However, I have spoken to the Minister and as long as you check in regularly with me, we see no reason why you can't leave."_

"_Thank you James. If I'm stuck here in this time I need to feel comfortable." She said, standing up. "When can I leave?"_

"_I have started the procedure already, so hopefully by the end of the day. Is that soon enough for you?"_

_Jess just nodded but then thought about something. "What will I do about money? I'll need a job."_

"_I'm working on that as well. For now, here's five hundred pounds. Go out and buy yourself some essentials. Clothes and whatever else you girls think of as essential."_

_Jess took the money from James' outstretched hand, thanking him again. She promised to repay him as soon as she could. He waved her comment off and told her that the money was from petty cash and all he needed was some receipts and whatever money she didn't use returned. Jess smiled and left his office. When she shut the door, she went looking for Abby. She found her in the lab talking to one of the technicians. Jess stood back and waited for them to finish their conversation, thinking that Abby was now two years closer in age than she used to be. She'd always liked Abby and felt that they could have been great friends. However, now she couldn't let herself get to close to her. When Abby and the technician had finished talking, Abby turned to Jess with a smile on her face._

"_It's nice to see you up and around Jess. Did you want something?"_

"_I was just wondering if you'd like to go shopping? I'm leaving today and Lester has given me some money to buy some clothes." She said, showing Abby the money._

_Abby smiled and nodded her head. She told Jess to wait here while she went and grabbed her bag. As Abby walked towards the locker room, Jess watched Connor watching her and she smiled, knowing that the two of them finally got together. Geez, they were living with her at her flat. In three years, she'd be able to see them again. Three years, it seemed like such a long time away._

Abby woke with a start the morning after Jess's disappearance. She lay there, still not sure if her dream had just been a dream or if it had been real. Slowly she sat up in bed, she couldn't kid herself. She knew that it had been real. She looked down at Connor who was lying next to her. She was surprised to see him awake, the sun hadn't even risen yet, and he never woke up this early. He had a look of confusion on his face. His eyes locked with hers and she laid her head on his chest.

"Abby, do you…..?"

"Remember finding Jess? Yes Connor, I do. It's so weird. I know that before she stepped through the anomaly I hadn't met Jess before we got back but now I have all these memories of her. Oh my God Connor, I remember her leaving. She couldn't stay." Abby cried, letting her tears fall on Connor's chest. "She knew Connor, she had to look at Cutter and Stephen and us, be around all of us, knowing what was about to happen to them and what would happen to us. No wonder she left. I would have too." Abby stopped talking then and just listened to Connor's heart beating under her ear, calming her. She let her hand trail along his stomach. He was the love of her life. She wouldn't have made it through the last year without him and now she couldn't see a future without him. Lifting her head, she looked at him and felt a smile reach her lips as she leant over and kissed him. He rolled her over and lay on top of her, deepening their kiss.

An hour later, they sat at the kitchen bench, holding hands and eating toast. They were each lost in their new memories of Jess when Connor's head snapped up.

"Lester!"

"Um Connor, I can generally work out what you're talking about but this time I'm lost. What about Lester?"

"We have to go talk to him. He will know where Jess is."

"Connor, you're brilliant. Come on, let's get dressed. We do need to talk to him."

Within twenty minutes they were running out of the flat, Jess's flat, on their way to the A.R.C. Abby pulled into the car park half an hour later. Locking the car, they walked in, hand in hand and headed straight for Lester's office. Lester watched them as they walked towards him. He too had woken up with memories of Jess from three years ago. As Abby opened the door, he straightened his back, took a deep, steadying breath and waited for the onslaught of questions. Connor closed the door behind them and they both sat down in front of his desk.

"You know why we're here, don't you?" Abby asked.

Lester just nodded and waited for them to continue. He didn't have long to wait.

"Okay, then you know where Jess is. Why don't you just tell us and we can bring her home."

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you anyway. I made a promise to Jess."

Abby and Connor looked at each other before Abby continued. "What do you mean? Even if you knew? Lester, what happened?"

"A little over a year after she arrived, I lost contact with Jess. She kept about half a dozen of her check-in appointments but after that, nothing. So, I couldn't bring her back anyway. Trust me, I want her back just as much as you two do."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello there, thanks for reading and I hope you're enjoying it. Reviews would be great. Also for any dates that I mention, they relate to the original air dates which are written on the IMDB site, so I'm assuming that it's the air date for England. **

**C****HAPTER FOUR**

Becker entered the A.R.C. with a heavy heart. It had been nearly a month since Jess had disappeared through the anomaly. He'd been hoping that she would walk through the front door with her beautiful smile and contagious personality. He hadn't known he could feel this much pain. When the others had disappeared he had felt like he'd been punched in the stomach and then when Sarah had died, he'd felt like he'd been shot. However those feelings paled in comparison to how he felt now. It was almost like someone had ripped out his heart, thrown it up against the wall and handed it back to him all bloody and broken.

Abby's heart broke for Becker. She knew that he'd fallen for Jess and she could tell that he was hurting. Usually he didn't let anyone see him like this. The only reason she was seeing it was because it was very early and he didn't know that she was even here. He'd been coming in this early every day since Jess disappeared, he would go over the anomaly reports looking for any sign of an anomaly that could lead him to Jess. He would sit in her chair as he did this. Although he was never sitting there when the other staff arrived, he was usually at his own desk or in the armoury. Today however, Abby walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder and he flinched. She saw him wipe his face before he turned around. When he did, Abby gave him a hug, knowing that he needed some comfort.

"I miss her Abby, so much." He whispered. "I can't live through this again."

"We'll get through it together. You know that we're here for you."

He looked up and smiled at her, nodding his head. She gave him another hug before she headed off to her lab. When she reached the door, she looked back at him and she wasn't surprised to see him engrossed in the reports once again. Sighing, she pushed the door open and went to work.

_It had been nearly a month since she'd left the A.R.C. and she still had a month to go before her first check-in with Lester. The apartment that they'd found her was quaint.__ It was in one of the older buildings and although it wouldn't have been her first choice, she'd fallen in love with it. Lester had also found her a job. She was working as a logistics manager for a multi-national transport company. It wasn't as challenging as the A.R.C. but it was still an enjoyable job. Walking into the kitchen, she looked at the calendar and froze. Today was the 23__rd__ of February. She began to shake and she slid down the wall. She had started to cry, not daintily but with big, loud sobs. She hated knowing that today was the day that Stephen died and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the phone and called in sick to work before walking back to her bedroom and climbing into bed. She continued to cry until, exhausted, she fell asleep._

_Several hours later, she woke up to the afternoon sunlight streaming through her window. For a brief second she wondered why she was in bed and then the memories came flooding back. Before she'd met him, she had been saddened and horrified when she had read the report of his death. He'd made the ultimate sacrifice, not just for Cutter but for the whole human race. Looking over at the clock she was shocked to realise that he'd been dead for over an hour. She'd slept right through it. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes again. Getting up, she walked into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face and then she let the cold water run over her wrists. When she turned the tap off, she looked up at her reflection. Crying didn't suit her, her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were blotchy. Taking a damp cloth, she wiped her face again. She turned away from the mirror and turned on the shower, she knew what she had to do. Even through she was hurting, she knew that the he would be worse. She need to do something and maybe being there for him would help her as well. _

_An hour later she was knocking on his front door. It took a while but finally the door was opened. She was staring into the saddest eyes she'd ever seen. Moving instinctively, she hugged Nick. He just stood there for a little while before he wrapped his arms around her as well. She felt him shake with emotion. Stepping back, she raised her hand and touched his cheek, wiping away his tears. She gently turned him around and led him into the lounge room. When he was seated on the couch, she poured him a scotch and told him to drink. When he had drained the glass he looked at her._

"_You knew, didn't you?"_

Jess just nodded her head and waited for Nick to get angry at her for not telling him but he surprised her by gently taking her hand and telling her that he was sorry. Sorry that she had to live with the knowledge of future events. He then patted her hand before letting it go and sitting back in the chair. For the rest of the night they talked about Stephen. Well, Nick talked and Jess listened. He spoke of the good times and of the bad. Jess let him talk, knowing that the needed to get it out. Eventually he stopped and Jess looked up at him to see that he had fallen asleep. She gently lifted his legs onto the lounge and covered him with the blanket that was draped over the back. She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before letting herself out the front door and heading home.

_Three days later, Jess stood on the far side of the cemetery, watching Stephen's funeral. She watched Abby place a flower on top of the coffin and then walk away with Connor. She watched as Cutter and Jenny spoke to each other and saw Lester come up to them. After that she walked to her car and drove away with tears streaming down her face._

_A month later, she had her first check-in with Lester. She arrived at the A.R.C. in the early evening and she sat in her car, waiting for the car park to empty. At 7.30 she got out of her car and walked into the building. Most of the lights were off; only Lester's office was lit up so she walked up the ramp and knocked on the glass beside the door. Lester looked up and motioned her in as he finished up the phone call the he was on. She sat down and waited for him to finish. It was another ten minutes before he hung up._

"_Sorry Jess that was White Hall. They can be bothersome but I suppose with what happened last month…"_

_He let the sentence trail off. Jess didn't need reminding about what had happened, not only to Stephen but what Lester had had to face right here in the A.R.C.. She just nodded and once again waited for Lester who was uncharacteristically lost in his own memories. When he cam round they talked about what Jess had been up to. An hour later, they both stood up and after Lester had collected his briefcase and jacket he walked Jess out to her car. Wishing her a goodnight, he watched her drive away. Their next five meetings followed the same path and it wasn't until a year later that Jess remembered how risky things could get._

_She had just entered the A.R.C. and was heading to Lester's office when she saw him at the anomaly detector. He was surrounded by Abby, Connor, Cutter, Jenny and Sarah. She double-checked the date. He'd been here for three days. When she reached the end of the hall, she just stood there and watched him. She'd missed him. It had been just over a year since she'd seen him smile, since she'd heard him laugh. A year later and she still loved him. Now she knew why she had never had a connection with the few guys she'd gone out on dates with, she still loved Becker. Not that he'd been hers. This Becker didn't even know who she was or that she even existed. She had made Lester and the others promise not to mention her to anyone new to the A.R.C., especially Becker. As she watched him, she saw him stiffen. Realising what was about to happen, she ducked around the corner, out of view._

_Becker could feel someone watching him and he stiffened. He shifted his weight so he would be ready to go after whoever it was. Spinning around, he looked behind him. He couldn't see anyone but he knew that someone was there, watching them. He started to slowly walk towards the hallway doors. He had made it halfway when Connor called out to him._

"_Where you going Becker?"_

"_I thought someone was here."_

"_I'm sure you're guys wouldn't let anyone in who wasn't supposed to be here." Jenny said reasonably. Becker gave a nod but still looked at the doorway, his instincts had never let him down before. His thoughts were interrupted by Abby this time. She'd walked up to him and had linked her arm through his._

"_Come on Becker, we're all going to dinner. Come with us."_

_She didn't give him time to answer or to hesitate. She just pulled him towards the doors and motioned the others to follow. Sarah quickly joined them and they were laughing as they walked past Jess. She saw Becket bestow a dazzling smile on Sarah as his eyes lit up. Jess was engulfed in a wave of jealousy and had to close her eyes. _

_She held her breath so a sob wouldn't escape her lips. She held it until she saw them enter the locker room. When they had left the hallway, she stood up and leant against the wall. Taking a couple of deep breaths, she calmed herself down, wiped her cheeks and made her way to Lester's office. As she entered the office she heard Becker call out to Lester from below.__ She quickly sat down so Becker wouldn't be able to see her. Lester just raised his eyebrows at her before he stood up and went out to see what Becker wanted._

"_Yes Becker, what is it?"_

"_We're all going to dinner. Would you care to join us?"_

"_Thank you but no, I still have work to do here."_

"_OK, but if you change your mind, we'll be at 'The Oaks'." Becker gave him a half salute and headed out of the room again. Lester watched him leave before returning to his office and sitting down opposite Jess. Taking out some files, he looked over at her and waited until she had composed herself before he started talking._

_An hour later, Jess drove out of the A.R.C's parking lot. She had every intention of heading straight home but she ended up driving towards 'The Oaks'. She pulled up outside and sat in her car. She could see them through the big front window. They were laughing with each other. Becker was sitting next to Sarah, he looked like he was enjoying her company and now Jess knew why he'd been so devastated by her death. Why am I doing this to myself she thought. Unfortunately she didn't have an answer so she turned away from the window, started her car and headed home._

Becker watched Abby and Connor talking to Lester. Whatever they were talking about must have been serious; they hadn't seen or heard him approach. Just as he was about to interrupt, he heard Jess's name. He took a step back and listened to what they were saying.

"We have to find her. Come on Lester, we can start with the last address that you have for her." Abby said.

"Abby, don't you think I tried that. She disappeared, without a trace. She doesn't want to be found."

Becker saw red and he no longer remained quiet. "You knew where Jess was? How could you not tell me?"

The three of them looked at an angry Becker, none of them really knowing what to say to him. Becker was breathing hard, trying to contain his anger. Lester was about to speak when the anomaly detector alarm sounded but none of them moved. The anomaly was lighting up Lester's office.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read this story and added it to their Favourites and Alerts list. Thanks to all who have revi****ewed and please review this latest chapter so I know if I'm getting it right. Please enjoy, the M rating that I gave this story comes into effect for this chapter. Once again, thank you all very much. **

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Will someone please lock that thing before something comes through." Lester yelled out just as Matt ran towards his office carrying a case that contained one of the locking devices. He put it on the floor, opened the case and quickly keyed in the sequence. The next second the anomaly was locked. As Matt stood up, Connor arrived at his side with the dating calculator.

"When is it?" Becker asked from the doorway.

Connor looked down at the calculator and he let out a small laugh, which caused everyone looking at him to roll their eyes.

"Connor!" Lester yelled.

"Sorry. Umm, it leads to 2009."

"Unlock it!" Becker demanded.

"No!" replied Lester. "You know the rules Becker. No expeditions, no search parties, no rescues. NO EXCEPTIONS."

"James, we can bring her back. We have to at least try. It's Jess."

Everyone looked at Becker and then at Lester, waiting to see what would happen, who would give in. No one expected it to be Lester, who sighed and gave a small nod. Becker ran off to get geared up. As Abby and Connor prepared to follow him, Lester stopped them.

"No. Becker goes alone. We don't need all of you getting stuck. You two are staying." He continued as it looked like they were about to argue. When Connor gave him a pleading look, he just stared him down before walking over to his desk. He returned to the doorway just as Becker reached it and he handed him the piece of paper.

"This is the last address that I have for Jess. I know that she was still living there as at the end of March in 2009 but I don't know when she left. Her March check-in was the last one she kept."

Taking the note, Becker thanked him and then looked over at Connor and Abby. Connor gave him the thumbs up and nodded while Abby walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Be careful and bring her home, ok."

"I'll do my best." He told her before he pulled away. He nodded to Franklin to unlock the anomaly. When it was opened, he started to walk towards it. Just before he walked through, Matt stopped him.

"For as long as it remains active, we'll open it every six hours, starting now. If you find Jess, bring her home. We'll be here waiting for you both. Go now, the 2009 team will know about the anomaly by now. You need to be gone before they get there. You can't run into yourself."

Becker looked at him, nodded gravely and checked the time on his watch. He looked at the faces of his friends and then stepped through the anomaly.

_He quickly scanned the area when he stepped out on the other side, trying to get his bearings and he promptly cursed. He was only a couple of blocks from the A.R.C. He had to move, the team would be here soon. He kicked open the door of an empty store and rushed inside. He'd just closed the door when he heard a squeal of tyres and watched as two A.R.C. vehicles pulled up. He watched as Abby, Connor, Danny and Sarah piled out of one of the cars. __Two other guards and himself got out of the other car. His heart missed a beat when he saw Sarah. He had cared deeply for her and to this day he still missed her. He watched as the other Becker, held onto Sarah's arm as she stumbled slightly. She looked up at his other self with a soft smile. He looked around the perimeter and was stunned to see a redhead sitting behind the wheel of a car across the road._

_It was Jess and damn it, he was stuck. He wanted to just run over to her but he couldn't. It just wasn't fair. He knew that because the anomaly was locked, that the team were perplexed._

"_Hey, this looks like it's been locked with my device." Connor stated as he walked up to the anomaly._

"_How is that possible?" Danny asked._

"_It must have something to do with a future anomaly. Probably best if we leave it alone. Obviously someone has locked it for a reason." Becker said rationally._

_Danny and Sarah looked at him and nodded while Connor looked as though he wanted to investigate it more. Abby grabbed Connor and pulled him back to the car. Becker informed his men to stay on guard and he'd go back with the others. He could remember this day happening, he remembered thinking that it was weird that the anomaly had been locked. He shook his head to clear his mind. When he turned his attention back to the team he saw them all hop into one car and head off back to the A.R.C, leaving only two guards here at the anomaly. As they drove off, his attention returned to Jess. He saw her wipe away some tears and he knew that she was getting ready to leave. Glancing at the guards, he decided to go for it. Swinging open the door, he ran directly to Jess's car. He reached it just as the engine roared to life. He slammed his hands down on the bonnet and watched her through the windscreen. He saw her eyes open wide and her jaw drop. She turned as white as a sheet. She tried to drive away but he stood his ground._

"_Jessica, stop. It's me." He shouted at her._

'_B…B….Becker?"_

"_Yes Jess, it's me. I've come back for you."_

_He watched as J__ess covered her face and shook her head. He removed his hands from the bonnet and made his way around to her door. When he reached the front wheel, Jess lowered her hands and put them on the steering wheel. Before Becker realised what she was going to do, she pulled away from the curb and took off down the street. All Becker could do was watch her leave but he knew that she'd been spooked and that she'd bolt as soon as she could. Making a quick decision, he ran back across the road towards the A.R.C vehicle, calling out to the guards to toss him the keys. The two men looked confused but they threw him the keys anyway. Jumping in behind the wheel, he started the car and drove down the street. When he reached the corner, he looked for Jess's car but it was long gone. He pulled out the piece of paper from his pocket and actually looked at the address for the first time. He wasn't sure where it was so he had to waste valuable time keying in the address into the sat nav._

_Jess ran into her room and threw her bag onto the bed. She began to throw her clothes into it, not really caring what she'd grabbed. She couldn't understand what had happened. She'd been so sure that Becker had left with the others and then he'd been there, standing in front of her car, his beautiful chocolate brown eyes staring at her. She saw that he was talking but she hadn't been able to hear a word of what he'd said. She'd taken off as soon as she could. Obviously James had told him about her, something she'd have to talk to Lester about, later. For now, she had to get away. He'd be on his way here and she didn't want to be here when he arrived. Quickly grabbing some toiletries, she put them on top of her packed clothes, closed the bag and made her way to the front door. When she opened it, she was staring straight into those soulful eyes again. Stepping back, she tried to slam the door shut but he was too quick and he slammed his hand on the door to keep it open. As he held it open, he took a step inside. Jess quickly walked backwards, her eyes growing wider by the second as her heart started to beat faster. She could still recognise how handsome he was and how he could still steal her breath. Once he was through the door, he closed it behind him._

_Jess didn't let him talk first; she went on the offensive straight away. _

"_Did Lester tell you about me? About where I lived?"_

"_Well, yes, he did. But Jess…"_

"_No, I don't care. You were never meant to know. We aren't supposed to meet for another year and a half. My God, Cutter only just died a month ago. I can't face dealing with you at the moment. My heart is already raw, seeing you, being within touching distance is killing me. How much am I supposed to bear? Please leave Becker and forget you ever saw me. When we meet again, and we will, treat it like the first time. Show me now, the man I know you to be. I promise that one day you will understand."_

"_But Jess….."_

"_Becker, please. This is so much harder than you know. It hurts Becker. I can't be with you here and not be with you but that is how it has to be. You need to live your life. You and Sarah." She stopped and took a deep breath before she closed her eyes and continued softly. "For me Becker, please leave."_

_She kept her eyes closed and__ when she heard him moving, she let out the breath that she had been holding. He was going and her heart broke even more. She'd lost him once and here she was telling him to leave her again. How many times did she have to lose him? Just when she felt her heart start to return to normal, she let out a scream as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist causing her eyes to fly open. Sure enough, Becker was standing in front of her. When she opened her mouth to speak he covered it with his hand._

"_Can I take it from that little speech that you care about me?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. All Jess could do was nod. Becker smiled and replaced his hand with his lips. The kiss was tender and loving. Jess's eyes filled with tears. When he pulled back, Becker looked at Jess and gently wiped her tears away. He then leant his forehead against hers and took a deep breath before he spoke again._

"_It's me Jess. It's really me."_

_Jess looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"_

"_I came back for you Jessica. It's me. We met a year and a half ago. You captured my attention that very first day and my heart not much later. You confuse the hell out of me but without you, my life was empty and desolate."_

"_Becker, are you saying? No, it's not possible. No-one goes through an anomaly. It's your rule and Lester would never have allowed it."_

"_Jess, it's me. I promise. You made fun of me not long after we first met. I was reading Matt's file at the time. Um, Matt shot me with an E.M.D. to prove a point. I bought you chocolate, but not with orange because you think that that is weird…." _

_Jess stopped him by throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately._

_He promptly wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss enthusiastically. As their passion mounted, Jess broke the kiss and lead him to her bedroom. Their hands kept moving the entire time, undoing buttons and zippers so that by the time they reached her bedroom they were dressed only in their underwear. Their breathing was heavy and they were staring into each others eyes, silently asking for the ok to continue. _

_Jess nodded her head and took Becker's hand before lying on the bed and pulling him down after her. He lay gently across her and returned his lips to hers, drinking her in like a man who had been dying of thirst getting his first drink in years. When he'd had his fill of her lips, he let his lips trail down her neck and he nibbled on her pulse point eliciting a moan__ from her. His hand moved up from where it had been resting on her hip to cup her breast which he then squeezed once before trailing his hand around and unclasping her bra. He lowered the straps and kissed each shoulder before flinging the bra across the room._

_He let his eyes feast on her before lowering his head and taking one of her breasts into his mouth. He suckled on one and then the other, rolling her nipples and not letting go until she was writhing beneath him. Only then did he move lower, trailing kisses down her body. She twisted her fingers in his hair and tried to guide him but he was having nothing to do with it. He knew what he was doing and wouldn't be swayed. He kissed her hip bone before moving to her inner thigh. He let his hand skim the top of her knickers before dipping his fingers below the waistband and lowering them. She lifted her bottom off the bed to make it easier for him. He then blew on her clitoris before fastening his mouth over it and sucking. He felt her fingers clench in his hair as her moans grew louder and louder. Becker ran his hand up her leg and he placed his fingers at her entrance, playing with her lips. He then slowly inserted a finger and felt her clench her muscles around it immediately, making him moan and insert another finger. He then slowly removed them and then pushed them in again and again, faster and faster, all the time tonguing her clit. He soon felt her contract around his fingers again as she orgasmed. Her fingers nearly ripped his hair out but he didn't feel a thing. He didn't move and he lapped up all of her juices, moving his fingers gently inside of her, fanning the fires of her desire once more._

_Jess couldn't believe that she was already aching for him again. She had never climaxed that quickly before and now she wanted all of him. She needed to feel him inside of her, filling her, fucking her._

"_Please Hilary, make love to me." She begged and Becker smiled and he kicked off his boxers and then he inched his body up hers, kissing her along the way. When his lips met hers, he kissed her passionately as he positioned himself. He asked her if she was sure. She answered him by lifting her legs up and wrapping them around his hips. He didn't need to be told again and he rocked forward, entering her in one swift move. Once he was fully sheathed in her, he held still, letting Jess get accustomed to him but she didn't want to wait and started to rock her hips as well, causing him to moan at the friction. Looking into her eyes, he pulled himself out until only the head of his penis was still in her and then he slammed back into her. Jess moaned and arched her back, trying to get more of him, urging him on._

_She ran her nails up and down his back, scratching him, marking him as hers. Becker continued thrusting and Jess met each thrust with __a moan. Becker lowered his head and kissed her neck savagely wanting to mark her as well. When she whimpered softly, he paused and looked at her worriedly._

"_I'm sorry Jessica." He whispered._

"_It's fine, please don't stop. Don't ever stop." She replied._

"_That's going to leave a mark." He said, gently touching her neck when he had sucked her skin as he started to rock his hips again._

"_I don't care." She moaned. "It means I'm yours and that's all I ever wanted."_

_He was moved by her answer and he gently kissed the spot as he picked up speed, concentrating on bringing Jess to another climax before he lost control of himself. He knew that she was close, her moans were getting louder and she was gripping tightly to the sheets. Just as Becker was about to go over the edge himself, he felt Jess's muscles contract around him, arch her back and scream out his name in release. Becker's mind went blank as he felt his release fill Jess. When he'd emptied himself into her, he collapsed onto Jess, breathing heavily. He didn't stay there for long; he wrapped his arms around her and rolled over, whilst he stayed inside of her, so that she was lying on top of him. She lifted her head and looked at him._

"_I can't believe that you're here. You came back for me. Why?"_

"_Simple. I couldn't live without you. I love you Jessica Parker, without you, I was lost."_

"_Oh Hilary, I love you too." She said, kissing him._

"_Ummm, Jess." He said as she pulled away from the kiss. "About my first name, can you not tell anyone? It's a family name and I'm proud of it but I know what Matt is like and I'd never hear the end of it."_

"_Oh Becker, of course. I'll only use it when we're alone."_

_He smiled and kissed her passionately but Jess suddenly pulled back, an appalled look on her face._

"_Oh My God, you're stuck her now as well."_

_Becker looked at his watch and shook his head. He explained about the anomaly and told her that it would be unlocked in three and a half hours. He asked her what she wanted to do to fill in the time and she answered him by pushing him down and pulling herself free of him. She then trailed kisses down his body. She intended to pleasure him as he had done to her earlier. _

_When she reached his penis, it had gotten hard again so she licked up one side and down the other before placing her mo__uth over the head and licked the pre-cum that was dribbling out. Becker moaned as she began to suck and lower her head, taking more of him into her mouth. Becker had to resist the urge to thrust. Jess's mouth was warm and eager and she was bringing him closer and closer to the edge with every suck and lick. He knew that he was about to blow._

"_Oh God Jess, pull off sweetheart. I'm about to come."_

_Jess just shook her head and kept the suction going. She actually started to suck harder, causing Becker to white out. Jess swallowed it all and when Becker recovered, he found Jess smiling down at him. To say that he was surprised would be an understatement. How did someone so young…_

"_Jess, you didn't have to."_

"_I wanted to. You were my first and you tasted wonderful."_

_Becker actually blushed at that and pulled Jess towards him, nestling her against his c__hest. He gently stroked her hair and they lay together in silence. Content in each others arms. Jess had never been happier. She had the man she loved and they were going to go home. Somehow things were going to work out. _

_The next thing Jess knew, Becker was gently shaking her awake. They had both fallen asleep. He was telling her that Connor would be unlocking the anomaly in an hour. Reluctantly, they got out of bed and had quick showers, separately because they didn't trust each other in the shower together. They took Jess's car as it was less conspicuous than the A.R.C vehicle. However when they arrived at the anomaly site twenty minutes later, Becker cursed. Not only were the original guards still there but so was the team. The whole team, including the other Becker._

"_What are we going to do?" Jess asked._

"_I don't know but we only have ten minutes to figure it out. Any ideas?" He looked at Jess._

_Suddenly Jess's eyes lit up and she nodded. Pulling out her phone, she started typing. When she'd finished, Becker asked her what she had just done. In response, she pointed out the window. Becker turned his head and he saw Abby and Connor approaching the car._

"_Jess this is crazy. They'll freak out when they see me."_

"_Trust me, once I explain, they'll help us."_

_Becker just looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. He then watched Abby and Connor as they got closer to the car. He knew the instant that they saw him. Their faces took on identical looks of confusion. Their gazes wavered between him and the other Becker but they continued walking. When they reached the car, Jess wound down the window and smiled at them._

"_Hi guys, we need your help."_

"_What is going on Jess? How can there be two Beckers?"_

"_Abby, Connor, this is my Becker. He came back for me."_

_Abby looked at them and smiled._

"_That explains the guard's story about Becker taking the other vehicle when he was with us back at the A.R.C." Connor said to no one in particular_

"_Sorry about that. The car is at Jess's place. Here are the keys." Becker said apologetically._

"_The anomaly is going to be unlocked in…" she looked at her watch, "five minutes and we need to go through but we can't have your Becker see us. Can you distract him?"_

_Connor nodded and told them that it wouldn't be a problem. Telling them to be ready, he headed off to the closest A.R.C. vehicle. Jess and Becker got out of the car and made their way towards the anomaly, using other cars as shields. When they were close enough to touch it, Abby signalled Connor who called out to Becker to come over and look at something. Becker jogged over to him. The other three watched as Connor started talking to him and pointing something out on the mobile detector. It was at that moment that the anomaly unlocked. Grabbing Jess's hand, Becker told her it was time to go. She hesitated long enough to give Abby a hug, telling her to never give up hope. She would find her way home. Abby looked at her quizzically and then told her to go. She ran alongside Becker, clasping his hand in hers. As they went through the anomaly, she turned around and saw the other Becker start to chase them._

"Lock it, quickly." She shouted when she'd stepped through the other side. Connor quickly followed her order. She and Becker stood there, holding hands, staring at the locked anomaly. Slowly Jess turned to Becker and kissed him soundly, not caring who saw.

"Thank you for bringing me home."

"You are very welcome and now I know who I saw running through that anomaly." He looked over at Abby and Connor. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Up until this very second, we had no idea either." Replied Connor.

"Anyway, it was your life to live and your love to find." Abby added.

Becker laughed and swooped Jess into a hug before kissing her, declaring his love of this woman to everyone in the A.R.C.

Lester stood to the side and tried to hide his smile. It wouldn't do to let them see that side of him. He'd worked so hard to maintain his distance but most of the time he failed. Stepping forward he cleared his throat and put on his mask.

"Well. Isn't this going to be an interesting de-brief?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OK guys, here is the last chapter, I hope you like it and find it a fitting ending to the story. This chapter looks at Becker being the emotional retard that we love him for being. Please review. Also I'm writing a one-shoot about these two that takes place after S4 Ep 6. Keep an eye out for it. **

**CHAPTER SIX**

Jess looked over at Lester and raised her eyebrows.

"You're kidding right? You know what happened with me. We had our meetings; you got me a job and a whole new identity. What else can I tell you?"

"It's procedure Jess. We just need to get it all down on paper, make it official."

"Do we have to do it now?" Becker asked.

"Well wouldn't you prefer it to be over?"

"Fine, let's go then." Becker gave Jess a quick kiss before he walked off to one of the interrogation rooms. Lester told Matt to take Jess into the other room while he dealt with Becker. Matt nodded, smiled at Jess and held out his hand which she took gratefully and then they headed in the same direction as Becker and Lester.

Matt made sure that Jess was comfortable before he turned on the video camera and asked her to start from the moment she went through the anomaly. Jess nodded and began talking; she only stopped when she reached the bit when Becker had arrived on her doorstep. She didn't want to disclose any of that very personal information to anyone. What went on inside her flat was between her and Becker. She hesitated for too long causing Matt to look up. He watched her intensely for a minute and saw her blush. He could figure out what she wasn't saying and he didn't push her. He knew how she felt about Becker and he knew that Becker liked her. So he just asked her to tell him about how they got through the anomaly. Jess smiled her appreciation at him and continued her story. When she'd finished, he smiled at her and placed his hand over hers, squeezing them before he turned the camera off.

"Thank you Jess, it's all done. You can go home now."

Jess thanked him, pushed back her chair and stood up. Just as she headed for the door Matt spoke again.

"It's great to have you home Jess. I missed you, we all missed you."

Jess smiled, walked over to Matt and hugged him. It was at that moment that Becker opened the door and he stood there taking in the scene before him. He was just about to let them know that he was there when he heard Jess.

"I missed you too Matt. So very much, I'm so happy to be home."

Becker was stunned. What the hell was going on? Only a few hours ago he and Jess were making love and now, here she was telling Matt how much she had missed him. Was what happened simply that he'd come through the anomaly? Had she slept with him just because he knew her? Was she thinking about Matt the whole time? He slowly backed out of the room and quietly shut the door. He walked back to the armoury, he felt like shooting something.

"Are you ok now?" Matt asked as he pulled away.

Jess nodded, wiping her eyes and smiled. Matt continued to watch her for a minute before he spoke again.

"I'm happy for you Jess."

She looked quizzically at him, urging him to continue.

"You and Becker." He stated bluntly as he watched her blush again.

Even though they'd kissed in front of everyone, which in hindsight they probably shouldn't have, she didn't want them all speculating. So she smiled at Matt and thanked him again as she turned around and walked out of the room. Making her way to the main room, she couldn't stop thinking about Becker. She needed to see him, they needed to talk. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see Abby and Connor walk up to her.

"Hey Jess, you all finished?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, all done. It was still weird though because you two and Lester would have memories of it all anyway. I don't know why I had to re-tell it."

"You know Lester. He's a cross the t's and dot the i's kind of guy." Abby laughed.

"I suppose so. Anyway, I want to thank you both for trusting me and helping us to get home. If you hadn't, I don't think we'd be here."

Abby threw her arms around Jess and hugged her, telling her that she was glad that she was back. Jess asked them if they'd seen Becker or if he was still with Lester. Connor told her that he'd seen him about five minutes ago and he'd been heading into the armoury. After thanking him, she made her way to the armoury, looking for Becker. Unfortunately he wasn't there when she walked in. Asking around, she found out that he was down at the firing range. Thanking Tom, she walked to the range. As she got nearer she could hear the sounds of gunfire. Picking up a pair of headphones, she waited for him to finish shooting. When he did, she walked up to him and touched his elbow causing him to spin around and grab her arm as he pointed the gun at her. When he saw that it was her, he quickly dropped her arm and took a step back.

"Damn it Jess, stop sneaking up on me or the next time I might really hurt you. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to find you."

"I thought you'd be with Matt after missing him so much."

Jess just stared at him, opening and closing her mouth. She didn't know why he'd said that. It took her a minute to respond but Becker didn't wait. He secured his gun, removed his headphone and left the room. She ran out after him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She yelled out at him.

"Do you really want to do this here?" He asked, looking around at the other people walking in the hallway.

"I don't even know what 'this' is. Why would you say that about Matt?"

"I saw you, wrapped in his arms. I heard you Jess. You told him that you missed him. So what happened between us, did it mean anything to you? Or was I just a convenient body?"

Jess slapped him before she yelled at him.

"Becker, you are an emotional retard. There is nothing and I repeat, nothing going on between Matt and me. I told Connor that I missed him as well. Am I having a thing with him too? What about Lester? Hmmm? As for what happened between us… Oh forget about it."

Throwing her hands up in the air, Jess turned and walked away, leaving Becker standing in the hallway with a stunned look on his face. He saw a couple of women walking past shake their heads. Not wanting to see their looks of pity he walked quickly back to the armoury. It was there that Matt found him 20 minutes later.

As Jess was walking through the room, Connor, Abby and Matt intercepted her. Jess really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Becker had made her so angry. She'd made love to him, told him that she loved him and yet he still doubted her and her feelings for him.

"Jess, are you ok?" Abby asked with concern.

"Oh, I'm just dandy but Becker is a moron."

"What did he do?" Matt asked gently.

Jess told them about the conversation that had just happened in the hallway. Abby immediately put her arm around Jess's shoulder and told her that she'd take her home. As they walked past the guys, Abby gave Connor a quick kiss and told him to talk to Becker before he came home. Connor nodded but Matt could see he wasn't comfortable with the idea.

When the girls left, Matt told him that he'd talk to Becker. Connor nodded gratefully and headed off to his lab. Matt watched him leave and then walked off to find Becker. Fifteen minutes later he found Becker in the armoury. He was sitting at the table in the middle of the room, reassembling a gun. He hadn't even looked up when Matt had walked in. Matt waited a moment before he spoke and when he did, he didn't go gently.

"Becker, you are an idiot and an arse."

"What the hell do you want Matt? I'm not in the mood to talk to you. Just go before I shoot you."

"Becker, like I said, you are an idiot. What on earth made you think that there was something going on between Jess and me?"

"I saw you both in the interrogation room. She was in your arms."

"Geez mate, this is Jess. She hugs everyone. I think of her as a sister, nothing more. You need to go to her and apologise. Beg if you have to. Don't let her go or you'll regret it. She loves you mate. Now get up and go after her."

Becker sat and looked at Matt, letting his words sink in. When they finally did, his eyes widened and he smiled. He got up and walked out of the armoury, clapping Matt on the shoulder as a thank you. As he entered the main room, he scanned it for Jess. When he didn't see her, he ran to Connor's lab and asked him if he knew where she was. He told him that Abby had taken her home. Becker nodded and ran out to his car, praying that he hadn't ruined everything.

Ten minutes later he was banging on Jess's front door. Abby answered and she didn't move, making sure that Becker couldn't get in.

"Please Abby, let me in. I need to talk to Jess. I need to apologise to her. Please Abby."

Abby nodded and stood aside, letting Becker into the flat telling him that Jess was in her room. Then she grabbed her keys and left the two of them alone. Becker knocked softly on the door before entering her room. Jess was sitting on the bed in tears and his heart broke. He had done this to her and he didn't think that he would ever forgive himself. He walked over to the bed and sat down in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"I am so sorry Jess. I am an idiot, a jealous idiot. I'd only just gotten you home and then I saw you in Matt's arms and I freaked out. I'm not going anywhere until you accept my apology. Please Jess, talk to me."

She lifted her head and just looked at him without saying a word. Her cheeks were streaked by her tears. Becker raised his hands to her face and gently wiped her cheeks with his thumbs. Jess just stared at him. She wanted to forgive him but he'd hurt her so badly with his lack of trust. She really didn't know what to do.

"Please Jess, give me another chance. I meant it when I told you that I loved you. I need you in my life. I need you, without you my heart isn't complete. Not to sound corny, but it's true, you complete me."

Jess just looked at him, flabbergasted; she'd never heard Becker speak like that. She knew that she loved him, hell, she'd already told him. She would forgive him, she already had but she was going to make him sweat for a bit. Becker sat there, watching Jess. He'd truly opened his heart but it didn't seem to have worked. He'd ruined things completely. Letting go of her hands he stood up and made his way to the door. Before he could take more than a couple of steps Jess grabbed his hand. He stopped, looked down at their hands and then up at Jess who was smiling.

"Oh Becker, you may be an emotional retard but you're my emotional retard and that last little speech shows me that you are learning. Come here, I love you and you are going to show me how much you love me. I'll show you that you never need to be jealous, ever."

**THE END.**


End file.
